Coming back
by cmunoz.22
Summary: Long lost Cici is back in Ipswich for several reasons. She just wants things to go back to normal, but more will encounter Cici during her stay. Other surprises catch the Son's of Ipswich with their dear Cici. Supernatural/Covenant Crossover.


_Okay this is just an intro to the things that will happen. There is no particular point of view for this chapter because I wanted to start out pretty general. I promise the following chapters will have different point of views. This is set a couple of years after their senior year of high school, sometime in college for the boys._

_I do not own any of The Covenant characters, but Cici's character is mine. _

"You do know you are interrupting valuable girl time Caleb, so this better be important."

"Sorry Cici it's just that my mom just told me there is going to be something big at the house and family, such as you, need to be here. She did not give me much info so I can't give you much either, but you have to trust me. Everyone is going to be here, as well as Pogue's cousins."

"Wait Pogue has cousins? Why the hell have I not heard of them?"

"You never asked. Oh and my mom says you have to pick up something for her at the bakers."

"I see so in other words your mom sent you and now you are sending me ha ha very funny Caleb, but it's for your mom and I probably have no other choice. I need to get ready and I will be there as soon as I can. Oh Caleb how fancy are we talking about? Fancy cocktail or fancy big time?"

"It's just a family thing, so you decide. I'm going to wear that sweater Sarah got me and some jeans, nothing too fancy Cici it's just family."

"Whatever you say Caleb, I'll be there as soon as I can. See ya, bye"

"Ok, I'll tell mom your coming. Bye."

Rushing to get ready Cici hops into the shower and begins to get ready. She knows that it must be big if Mrs. Danvers is calling an occasion when there was none. She will just wait to see what the occasion is after she gets ready, goes to the bakers, and arrives at the Danvers Mansion.

_Ring ring_

Cici fumbles through her purse to try to get the phone, "Hello you are talking to Caleb Danvers secretary how may I be of assistance?"

"Ha ha very funny Cici, I just wanted to know if you were on your way?"

"Dang Caleb I just left the bakers and I am no more than 10 minutes away so bye mister."

"Oh, I was wondering if you would be able to do me another favor. My mom needs help here and I can't pick Sarah up, would you be able to pick her up?"

"Oh my goodness Caleb Danvers!! I should get paid for this, but I'll go get the princess after I drop off the stuff."

"Your awesome Cici, I knew I could count on you. If you make it in time you might meet Pogue's cousins, they said they were 10 minutes away too, let's see who gets here first. My money is on you" Caleb chuckles as he waits for Cici's response. He knows she is a bit touchy about her driving, especially since she says that she is a perfect driver minus a couple of parking tickets.

"You're on Caleb, boy if you win I better be getting' 60% and you know I don't come to a compromise."

"You drive a hard bargain, but ok you get 60%. I'll wait outside to help you out."

"Thanks, bye." Cici lets out a laugh in the car bringing back old memories. Yeah Caleb was grown up, but he was still the same boy she grew up with. Sarah was lucky to be with such a great guy and Cici knew from experience. She just only wished that the blonde would not think about Caleb past and give her a hard time. Cici realizes there are no cops around and steps on the gas. "I don't come in second place, plus I need new shoes." With that said Cici makes it to the Danvers Mansion with minutes to spare. "Pay up buster, I need new shoes." She gives Caleb her 'I won' smile. He immediately starts laughing.

"I knew I made a safe bet. Go get your reward money from Reid. That boy needs to find something better to do." Caleb helps Cici with the boxes and they make their way into the house to find a laughing Mrs. Danvers and a pissed off Reid.

"What the hell, I thought you said she was 10 minutes away. How did you get here in 5? And I thought I was a fast driver."

"Reid Garwin I am not a fast driver I just have my destinations and a time limit. So pay me when I get back, I have pick up Sarah even though it looks like Caleb did have time to pick her up."

"Sorry Cici, it's just that you too need to spend some quality time together. She is a nice girl and well you intimidate her, so please be nice to her. Come on the least you can do for her is be nice."

"Oh hell naw Caleb, it's not my fault she is overprotective and has a wild imagination."

"You know Caleb she's right, besides Cici needs a good reason to intimidate her and frankly you are not enough of a reason, but Cici as the nice person you are try and be nice. You never know she might marry Danvers here and you will see her a lot more." Even Reid was able to realize how uncomfortable Sarah was when she was around Cici. Yeah Cici was Caleb's ex, but that was not a good enough reason, but he did have to admit Cici looked pretty darn hot. Reid quickly shook those ideas away and began thinking about his lovely wife. He knew he was extremely lucky to have her and that's all that matter to him, he was wrapped around her finger and Cici made sure he knew it, which pissed him off. He still knew she was right, he had actually found the perfect one for him.

"Alright alright I will talk to her maybe then she will see that I was young and stupid." With that said Cici quickly runs out of the house before Caleb realizes what she meant.

"See Cici is so nice…wait a second did she just say it had been stupid to be with me? What the fuck?'

"See Danvers not everyone is fooled by your charm, ha ha ha. Just get over it, but I'm not going to let you live that down."

Caleb rolls his eyes at Reid and makes his way to the kitchen. He begins to think on how much he missed Cici when she left to Chicago 3 years ago. Yeah they had fun when they were together, but there was something missing and he acknowledged the fact that he was truly happy with Sarah, she was perfect for him. Now he only wished things would go well with Cici and Sarah.

Cici looked through her phonebook to find Sarah's number, she really wished she had it and once she found it she smiled in triumph. "Hey Sarah, I don't know if Caleb told you, but he said he was busy and he wanted me to pick you up. I just wanted to know if you were ready or if you needed more time, which is completely fine."

"Oh hi Cici, yeah Caleb told me. Give me five more minutes and I'll be outside."

Cici let the breath she was holding once she finished talking to Sarah. It almost sounded as if Sarah was not mad, which was a good thing. Those five minutes seemed like an eternity for Cici, especially since she did not know how to talk to Sarah. Yeah she was good with advice, but that did not involve talking to your ex-boyfriends girlfriend telling her that you are not going to him away from her. She was on a mission and she was going to let Sarah know how she felt. It's not as easy as it sounds. "Hey Sarah, you look really nice today."

"Umm thanks, you look nice too." Sarah looked worrisome towards Cici and faked a smile. How could her boyfriend send 'her' to pick her up, she would have felt better if Garwin would have picked her up and honestly she did not like him so much. He has gotten better ever since he got married, but he is still Reid Garwin and he still has a reputation. She is quickly brought out of her train of thought when Cici informs her they need to talk. Oh no, she knew she was going to do something, it was only a matter of time. Fuck my life. "What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about Caleb, but first…"

Sarah mutters a 'great' expecting the worse to come from this talk. She looks at Cici and fakes her a smile to proceed with her talk.

"Want to know what, I was going to be nice with this whole talk, but honestly that's out the window." Sarah's eyes grew twice their normal size. "See the thing is I care about Caleb and he wanted me to talk to you about our past. I told him you would get use to it, but I'm wrong about that so how about you tell me what you know about me and Caleb and I will fill in the cracks and clear things up."

"Umm well I know you two were pretty serious when you were younger. I think I heard them say that people thought you two were going to get married. I know that Evelyn would defiantly prefer you as her daughter in law and…"

"Okay you will stop talking and I will have to go from the beginning because it seems as if you already have a bad impression of me. Yes Caleb and I were dating which escaladed to being boyfriend/girlfriend. We thought we were happy, but I knew there was something missing. Don't get me wrong Caleb is a great guy, he is sensitive, smart, wonderful, a gentleman, etc you get my point. In most people's eyes he is the perfect guy and I agree with that, he is almost perfect, but everyone has flaws" Sarah let out a small chuckle, letting Cici know that she was listening making her feel much better about the talk. "Everyone did think we would get married and I'm pretty sure Evelyn wanted that too, but she knew something was missing. I tried to ignore that something for a long time and I couldn't really deal with it anymore."

They drove in silence until Sarah finally got the courage to ask Cici to finish what she was going to say. Cici took a deep breath and continued. "I figured out Caleb sort of felt the same way. He knew something was missing, but he was being the sweetheart he is and tried to ignore it thinking it was the best thing to do. Then one day we said things I will not repeat and we were over, just like that."

Cici put the car in park a couple miles before the Danvers Mansion so they would be able to finish their talk. They sat in silence until Sarah's curiosity got to her.

"Cici? Why did you leave?"

"Sarah, do you love Caleb? Not like love, but love love? I see the way he looks at you and the way he gets when he hears your name. He really cares about you and his actions show it, but I want to know how you feel about him."

"I've never felt like this for anyone. None of my other boyfriends compare to Caleb, he really is perfect and I feel like he is perfect for me. When I am not with him I miss him and when I am with him I can't stop staring at him. I always go to bed thinking about him and I wake up thinking about him, I thank god I meet him. I don't know if he feels the same, but in all honesty there are not enough words to explain how much I care for him. And then you came along, I see how he looks at you and well I got jealous. I didn't want to lose him; I don't want to lose him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't know what you call this."

"You call it love Sarah. You are in love with Caleb Danvers and he is madly in love with you Sarah. I should know, he told me. The way you feel about him is the way he feels about you if not more. Which is why I am here talking to you. Yeah we had something back then, but that was in the past. I don't love Caleb like you do; I love him like a brother and ONLY like a brother. You are his love and I hope this clears things up." Cici looked at Sarah with tears in her eyes hoping she would understand what she was trying to tell her.

"I didn't know that Cici, I...was...just...jealous and I was not thinking. Thanks, thanks for everything." Sarah reached over to give Cici a hug, the battle between them was finally over and this would make Caleb very happy. Looking at the clock they knew they had to get to the house and quick, so off they were. "So did you ever find someone else?"

"No I dated a couple of people, but nothing serious came out of them. In reality those guys are like stepping stones, one day I might my Prince Charming until then I am stuck here. So I need to know Miss Sarah, are we on good terms?"

"Of course Cici and if you ever need someone to talk to I am here. So umm Caleb told you he loved me? Did he say those exact words in that order?"

"Ha ha ha Sarah, I like you. Don't tell him I told you though. We were having a heart to heart and I promised him I was not going to say a thing to you, he would literally kill me if he knew."

"Oh don't worry he won't find out yet." Both girls let out a laugh as they parked the car. "So do you know what the occasion is?"

"Not really I just know that Evelyn needs to tell us something, which involves family and friends. Other than that I am as lost as you. You never know what could happen, geez for all we know someone might propose….yeah right more people would be here" the girls walk inside laughing to find that everyone seemed to have arrived.

"Finally you arrived." Caleb walked to Sarah to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I said I was going to pick her up, you never told me how long to take." Cici shot up her hands in surrender.

"You know you're such a smartass Cici, but thanks."

"Aww thanks for the complement Caleb." Caleb notions Cici to meet him upstairs, to which she unwilling accepts.

"So did you talk to her?"

"Yup and I think we may be best friends now. She understands the whole situation so calm down señor Danvers. Anything else you want me to do for you?"

"No that's ok, thanks Cici I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me." Almost reaching the end of the hallway Cici feels a hand on her arm and turns around to see Caleb. "Wait…I need your opinion on something really important. Please say yes."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, come on it's in my room." They both turn around and head for Caleb's room. Cici takes a seat on his bed, while Caleb walks into his enormous walk in closet.

"You know it's not fair you have a bigger closet than me. Can you be any slower there is a party I am missing downstairs and this better be important." Cici walks up to the stereo and turns it on and begins dancing to Soulja Boy. "I really like this song,

'_Girl you know I miss you_

_I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone.'_

"Take any longer Caleb and the party will be over"

"I got it, so chill woman. Here open it and tell me what you think." He throws her the small bag and looks inside to get a box. She opens the box and is speechless, would Caleb really do it? "So what do you think? Do you think it's the right time? Will she like it or should I take it back? Please talk Cici" Cici looks up and Caleb with approving eyes.

"She will love it Caleb. I really think she will absolutely love it. Oh my goodness Caleb is this why your mom called us over? Awww I think I'm going to cry, but they are tears of joy. My little Caleb is growing up." Cici goes to wrap her arms around Caleb and lets out a couple of tears. She was truly happy for him and she could see he was happy.

"Thanks Cici. I just hope things go as planned. I'm just nervous and stuff, but I got you here to back me up. Let's before they figure out we left. Oh wait put this in your purse and when I ask you for it you know what to do." He hands her the box and Cici looks up at Caleb with eyes of pride as they walk out of the room to the waiting guest.

Once Caleb and Cici walk downstairs the party begins. It looks like everyone is having a great time talking and eating. Laugher and yelling fill the Danvers Mansion until an excited Evelyn Danvers begins to quiet the crowd. "I wanted to wait a little longer until everyone was here, but the people I was expecting just informed me they were running late, so I want to thank you all for coming to join Caleb and I on this special day. With that said Caleb would like to share a special moment with all of us."

Taking the cue Cici walks over to her bag to get the box and secretly gives Caleb the box before he began to talk. "I want to take this time to tell you all how thankful I am for friends like you. Pogue, Tyler, Reid you are more than friends to me, you are my brothers and I could not ask for better brothers than you three. We have had our rough and good times, but there wouldn't be anyone I would want to spend those times with then you all. Mom you awesome and I thank you for everything, you mean a lot to me. Cici we have been through a lot, you are the most honest and truthful person I have met."

"Come on Caleb you are rambling and we want to hear the end of it." Everyone laughs at Reid's comment while Cici slaps his arm to silence him. She looks at Caleb letting him know he can resume.

"Ok ok I get it Reid, I'm almost there. Sarah, I have not met anyone that compares to you. Whenever I need you I can always call you and you always comfort me. In all honesty you are the best girlfriend, but that's the thing I don't want to settle for being your boyfriend anymore. I think we should take our relationship further, so Sarah will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Shock and surprise quickly over take the crowd, but they immediately snap out of the shock and begin to smile. Caleb was really asking Sarah to marry him and no one was saying anything. They all secretly wanted her to say yes, they wanted her to marry Caleb because they were perfect together. The silence was soon broken with Sarah's response.

"Oh my goodness Caleb, are you serious?"

"The most serious I have been in a long time. What do you say; do you want to be with me?"

"YES!!!!! I mean I do, I mean of course. Oh my goodness I can't believe this is happening. I love you Caleb." Caleb jumps up screaming and embraces Sarah in a hug and kisses her. He puts the ring on her finger and he can see the tears in her eyes and realizes how lucky he is. His mom comes and congratulates him as well as Sarah, she was happy for the both of them. The room is filled with 'Congrats', 'ahhhhhhhs', and nonstop screaming women and boasting men. You spot the girls jumping up and down telling Sarah 'I told you so', while you see Reid hi fiving the guys.

"I want to prepare a toast for this love birds. Caleb and Sarah I am ecstatic and filled with happiness for the both of you. I hope your life is filled with many memories and a lot of kids. From where I am standing not only do I see the love between Caleb and Sarah I see the love between you all. You are all very lucky to have found someone special to spend your entire life with. Now I need to find that someone ha ha ha yes I know very funny, but back to you all. May you all live forever in his happiness and love. Cheers!"

With the ending of her speak Cici raises her glass and the room lets out a loud 'cheers' and they begin to clap.

_Okay I know this is kinda sort, but it's only the first chapter the other ones will be longer. I just wanted you all to have a basic idea as to what is going on. I sort of had a rough time picking a name for my sort of main character and I came up with Cici. Please let me know what you think by reviewing for little ole me it would really mean a lot to me=)_


End file.
